A Hot Chilly Night
by isis chandra wu
Summary: Everybody knows Ran is dead. But doubts cloud Ken's mind when he heard his lover's whisper one chilly yet HOT night...
1. Velvet Raindrops

**A Hot Chilly Night**

Summary: Everyone knew Aya was dead. But doubts cloud Ken's mind when he heard the hoarse whisper of his lover one chilly yet sizzling night.

Warning: Yaoi and lemon live in this very fanfic. If you don't like them, I suggest you leave before you'd get addicted to it and you can't stop.

Prologue

"Die Walküre..." He managed to say. He was out of breath and in a difficult, painful state. He coughed out blood.

He lay in my arms, entangled in a hundred different emotions. Although pale, he was strikingly beautiful at that moment. But he was dying, and we all knew it.

He looked up at me, his eyes pleading with mine. "Die Walküre..." I nodded, and he smiled. Not a care for the world, even for Yohji and Omi behind, I leaned forward...and my lips brushed his. I felt love not lust as I realized tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Ai shiteru."

He smiled again. "Ken..." Slowly, he closed his eyes, finally detaching himself from the grasps of life. All his pains and fears have all come to the end. He breathed his last. We couldn't do anything about it.

The rain began to pour, mixing with the big pool of blood. He was dead.

Ran Fujimiya was dead.

TBC.


	2. Winter

Chapter II: Winter

Ken's POV

This night, I swear, will be the coldest this season. No doubt about it… especially since there would be no more arms to keep me warm…no more kisses to fill my body with scorching heat…

No more Aya.

I walked around the room, touching objects, reminiscing moments when we were happy… when we were secretly in love.

I know…even if he rarely expresses his feelings. The sound of his heartbeat could not deny the overflowing of emotions he experiences… sudden glances and swift touches, all meaningful…electrical contacts which leave me tingling all over… wondering, anticipating for the night ahead.

But now, what's there to wait for?

I still cannot believe that this…this had happened to him. Of all the people, why did it have to be him? I still cannot accept this mockery of his being! Death, as you all should know, is a mockery in itself. I cannot get myself to understand why people have to die… Why Death exists is such a mystery.

Yet I couldn't do anything but complain of this reality in dark corner, arguing to no one but myself… as if all this bickering could bring back Ran.

I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes, turning my back on the world, dreading to face the present, forcing myself to dream of the past we once had…

…Shivering in the coldness of everything, as frost forms in my eyes.


	3. Somewhere in Limbo

Chapter III: Somewhere in Limbo

Aya's POV

I am cold…

Where the hell am I?

I looked around for something…ANYTHING…that could bring me memories. But I could see nothing! Everything was dark…

And yet, I heard the sounds of rushing vehicles, boisterous talking and laughing, an accordion playing "The Moonlight Sonata"…

People living their lives in the outside World…

And just like that, every detail came rushing back to me, advancing at me in such a speed that it was too much for me to take…

Ayaweisskreuzkittyinthehousepersiamanxassassinsflowersschwarzschreientomiyoji…Ken…blooddeathrainwetcoldalone…

I am dead… I choked at the mention of those words.

NO!

I couldn't die! I couldn't let Schwarz and Schreient get away, running amuck with their evil plots…couldn't leave Aya in that hospital, in that world alone! She'll have to stand up for herself alone, defend herself against perpetrators, battle Life…without me.

I couldn't abandon Ken…

He needs me… No, I need him!

I held back tears as I ran about; screaming my head off, searching for an escape, back to my world, back to my happiness…

Morose.

Empty.

Lonely.

Morbid.

Sad.

This place is pure evil, pure despair clustered, crowded together…for the sole purpose of choking one another to death…

No other way… so much for heaven and hell, huh?

I slid down to the floor of black, pounding my fists on NOTHINGNESS. _How could this happen to me?_

Then, I realized I couldn't do anything at all. I am no longer living…a lifeless light whose spark has died, no longer capable of Will. At that point, all my defenses crumbled and I finally gave in to tears, surrendering to my tragic and unexpected fate…


	4. Of Violet Eyes and Valkyries

Chapter IV: Of Violet Eyes and Valkyries

"We're calling it a night, Ken!" Omi said, locking the drawers. He smiled at me and added, "We're going out tonight. Yoji just fucked Manx and we're gonna celebrate!"

I smiled, shaking my head.

Yoji chuckled. "Shut up, you little dick! Now, go prepare my car…" As Omi sped to Yoji's wife, Yoji turned to me, and just…stared at me, with a silly look on his face. Kind of dazed and a bit horny.

I was feeling a bit queasy. Just me, Yoji and the flowers. I broke the awkward moment. "I presume we're going Chinese?" Dimsum was always the blonde's fave.

"No…" He grinned. _So, Ken still remembers… Well, so do I._ "It's Italian for tonight." The blonde continued grinning, putting a hand on his waist and leaning on the side. Thoughts rushed to my mind, as I stared at my friend studying me…so closely. Yoji never did this before. But, freak! _He looks sexy…too sexy,_ I added, as I felt the blood pooling into my loins.

_What's he trying to imply?_ I thought. _Shit, is Yoji flirting with me?_ No…I mean, best friends are supposed to know each other's fave foods, right? I'm just getting carried away…

"Hey, c'mon, you two!" Omi's small face popped by the door, totally shattering the moment.

Yoji's strong hands held me by the shoulders and pushed me out of Kitty in the House. The contact was kind of…weird. When he touched me, I felt a kind of familiarity… Like A – No, I must have imagined it.

We hopped in Yoji's convertible - Yoji driving, me in the passenger's seat and Omi, fooling around in the back. We laughed and sang vulgar songs and flashed our dicks at other people and laughed and laughed as if we were already heavy with drink.

It was a happy moment…the Weiss boys going out to celebrate something so perverted…it was so typical, so US! It was something so…FAMILY.

Yet, I couldn't help but spoil the moment as the empty seat next to Omi continued to gape at me, making me remember that we were incomplete…making me remember that everything's gonna change…making me remember that Aya's not here, now or EVER…making me suffer so damn much.

I looked out the window, hoping to mask that tear which so carelessly trickled down. I stole a glance at Yoji who was laughing at some joke Omi's saying. I guess they didn't notice. I ruffled my hair and pretended to smile. _Gawd, if ever they'd seen me…they must think I'm gay!_

…..

The food was great. The wine was great. Everything was great but me. I must have been a real bore. But what can I do? I was just not in the mood.

"This risotto is delish!" Omi exclaimed, gobbling more. He leaned towards us, and whispered, "Mama Mia's is much better than that cockteaser Elisetta's…" At this, he laughed uncontrollably, spewing bits of chewed-up food…at some secret joke he and himself shared.

_Shit, Omi's getting worse,_ I thought. Ever since he learned to return Crawford's love, er, lust, whatever…he's been acting real strange. We were just surprised when, one day, a package dropped on our front porch, which contained Omi's bloody undies. The boy made countless excuses but of course, we knew better. He's kind of torn apart now…half-Weiss, half-Schwarz, as he had shared himself with the enemy. Maybe we should send him to a psychiatric ward or something…

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Yoji's concerned eyes…eyes so blue and watery they seem to be filled with tears. But that would be like saying that the world is a square. I've never seen this man shed a tear before. Have no idea what would make him either… For me, he was completely masked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied stupidly. Mechanically, I stood up, excused myself and proceeded to the bathroom. _I want to barf…Right now, the world seems to be one big lump of poop._

…..

Water always soothes my nerves. Feeling the wetness on my skin gives me such an ecstatic feeling. I could submerge myself in the tub for hours just enjoying the moment, and the feel of nature cleansing my body, purifying my soul…

But there is no tub. And I have to satisfy myself with the sink.

I splashed cold water on my weary face, and relished the refreshment. Everything is going wrong. Without Aya by my side, Life just seems more difficult, so hard to cope with.

Omi's going psycho and Yoji's gonna rape me, sooner or later… Who am I going to resort to?

_Shit, Aya. I need you…_ I pounded my fist on the sink, shaking the mirror a bit. I lowered my head as I shut my eyes and bit my lip.

_Maybe I should d - !_ I almost jumped as I felt the warm hand resting on my shoulder. Aya?

I turned around…

…..

"Yoji!" I exclaimed, a bit panting. "Man, you scared me…"

He frowned. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Not really…"

"What!"

I laughed. "Was just joking!" Then I said in a serious tone. "Man, don't ever do that again."

"And why?" He asked teasingly.

"It scared the shit out of me."

"But it's just me!" He retorted. "There's not even one single soul here!"

My eyes wandered around. Oddly, we were the only people in the room. And to think that outside, people were swarming in numbers!

"Just you and me, huh?" I remarked, a bit sarcastic. I gave out a nervous laugh. The blonde laughed, too, muttering, "Yeah… you and me…"

"I've waited so long for this, Ken," the blonde suddenly whispered. "Don't make me suffer any longer."

"Yoji…" I didn't finish, knowing that somehow, he had caught me.

Yoji was deeply drinking in my eyes. Those "violet" eyes burning me. I have never felt this strong emotion bubbling in my stomach right now. Pleasure in pain…

I gasped when he put his hand on my cheek and touched my lower lip with his thumb. He continued to gaze at me, devouring my whole self.

"Allow me…" he muttered.

In a quick flash, Yoji's hot lips were pressing down on mine, forcing them open. At first, I held back…my surprise ordering me so. It was not Yoji. It's so unlike one of my best friends to make a joke like that. But as I felt him grasp my back, I knew this was no joke and my lips welcomed his tongue, soft and probing mine. I wanted to melt when I sensed the hand on my thigh. More so when it started to move, caress me lovingly.

The feeling of this – this something is overwhelming me. I cannot find the control I need so badly. My knees are so weak! I placed an arm around his neck; the other on the sink, for support, as he prolonged our liplocking.

I could feel Yoji's saliva on me, drying up on my face…leaving marks of lust, marks of desires hidden for so long…

As if my prayers had been answered, our lips parted. We were both panting, sweating…excited, overwhelmed, guilty…

Yoji was breathing heavily. Was it my imagination or wouldn't he dare look in my eyes?

We were still positioned together, arms intertwined, legs locked. Feeling awkward, we broke free from each other. Although it took me a Herculean effort to do so…

Then, the blonde took out a cigarette and lit one, not even considering that the place was a non-smoking zone. I studied him, from the corner of my eye, taking in that deathstick with shaking hands.

He was killing himself…oh so slowly. I could almost feel the deterioration in him. I pity his wasted life.

"Why are you tormenting yourself?" I asked. No way would I look at him…

"You're afraid?"

"Of what?" I said, defensively.

"For me…" He replied, puffed out the smoke at me, and smiled when he saw my confused face. "You're afraid that I will die?"

I didn't answer.

"And that you will lose me, just like Aya," he continued.

I still didn't reply. I didn't have to. He already knew the answer.

He laughed…that blasted stick still hanging in his mouth.

And then, he coughed.

"There!" I said sarcastically, about to take that cigar from his hands and scold him for being so addicted to Death. But he turned to me and said, "Don't forget…Die Walküre…"

Quickly, he left me there alone, my jaw hanging open. _Die Walküre! How could have Yoji known about that? About Ran's secret – our secret?_

My blood froze as realization hit me…

_Violet eyes? Yoji didn't have violet eyes!_

I shut my eyes and held my breath.

_Aya did._


	5. Hot Chilly Night

Chapter V:Hot Chilly Night

Die Walkürie…

I had been haunted by my dreams last night…visions of Aya, twisted inhumanely…images of Yoji and me, me and Aya, Yoji and Aya, in bizarre positions…and blood, lots and lots of blood.

Somehow, I couldn't help but blame Omi for all this. Why did he have to – …

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. _I mustn't think this way…I'm not even sure. Omi's a good kid, and though that file had created suspicions in us, he will forever be Weiss…_

The picture of Omi, dressed in black, labeled with "Die Walkürie" flashed again in my mind, and Aya's words played over and over, "Die Walkürie. Die Walkürie…"

Then, I realized, I didn't even know anymore.

…..

Yoji was propped up in bed, concentrating on Pamela Anderson's body, glistening in all her nudity. The tightness in his pants didn't escape me. This was one of his "days".

I took the porn mag and threw it in his laundry.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

I looked at him straight in the eye. In his brown confused eyes. "We have to talk."

"Okay," he said nonchalantly. "About what?"

"About last night."

"Oh, yeah!" he yawned and continued. "It had been a great party although it could've been better if there were some girls spending the night in my bed…"

I sighed to myself. He had no memory of what he did to me last night…Just as I thought.

"Uh…forget it!" I said, turning back. No use getting things straight with you.

I was about to turn the knob open when he chuckled and said in a low voice. A different voice. "I was just joking, Ken…I thought of no one else but you the whole night."

My head whipped back at him, and stared at Aya. I rubbed my eyes… Aya – all hungry and tempting. No doubt about it.

I couldn't stop myself as I flew towards him, my tears threatening to fall, and he caught me and trapped me in his strong embrace. How I would give up forever to stay in his arms!

I heard the door closing and the knob locking itself, but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was him.

I closed my eyes and slid my hands on his torso, my fingers memorizing every curve, afraid to lose them again. I placed my trembling fingers just above his heart, daring myself to accept whatever Truth there is, pumping life in Aya.

I felt a soft thud-thud… Seeing my confusion, he directed my ear over his chest, and erased my doubts as I clearly heard the beat of Life.

My teary eyes met his, questioning and hopeful.

"I asked God one night to be with you," he whispered. "One night to be alive… to be with who I love."

"So there is a God?"

"There is a God," he replied. "And tonight, He has been good to me."

He bent over me and as if in a fairy tale, his lips locked with mine, our tongues intertwining, tasting the flavor of Resurrection.

I was deeply surprised.

He was not how I imagined him to be. His lips were warm and his cheeks had a tint of pink… I had thought he would be cold and pale. I see I was wrong.

My hands continued to travel along his body – this body that I had thought I would never see again.

His nipples hardened at my touch and he moaned involuntarily when I pinched them.

"Ah, shit!" I screamed as he took his revenge on me…grinding his hips over mine, making me taut as ever.

Tired of waiting, we stripped each other naked…and I held my breath seeing how much I had aroused him. He was a man!

He chuckled, observing my gaze. "This is what you do to me, Ken…and more."

He laid me on the bed, showering my neck with kisses. I kept moaning as his sweet lips traveled, exploring everything in me, making him feel satisfied with the bliss he was giving me.

His hot tongue gliding all over me…wet, hot, teasing, incredibly delicious…

And then, an uncontrollable urge overcame me, and I violently rolled him onto his back which quite surprised him at first… but the moment I took his manhood in my mouth, all he could do was whimper.

I loved his taste – somewhat like a combination of honey and strawberry. That gooey mixture summing up all he felt for me. I taunted him with butterfly strokes, wetting him with all I could muster.

His hands gripped my hair, pushing me closer to him, wanting more of me. In that moment, I swallowed him whole, letting my tongue glide along his hard-rock shaft. Sucking, kissing, loving…

Then, I felt the rigidity take over him. He began to shudder and groan as release overwhelmed him. It all came gushing out. Love, lust, whatever you call it. I slurped him clean, squeezing his balls to empty it all.

Aya was breathing hard, gaping at me as I licked my lips, cleaning the cum left. Turned on, he kissed me hard and we both cleaned the cum with our tongues.

Suddenly, I felt his rough hands roll me over, on my stomach. Without warning, he inserted a saliva-slick finger in my behind, eliciting a scream from me. He began to move that finger slowly, as if soothing me.

"There…like that?" He said, continuing to rub into me.

"Hmmm…"

Just when I least expected it, he added a second…then third digit into me, and I felt as if dragons were bursting into my little virgin-hole. To add to the torture, he began to scissor the three fingers!

"For preparation, Ken," I heard Aya murmur. "Later, this aching sensation will be gone and in replacement, would be something unexplainable."

Sick fuck! It hurts like bloody hell, you moron! I started squirming under his heavy weight, trying to free myself from the pain that tore deep inside me, feeling the tears sting my face. I was sobbing violently.

Then, as if Mercy had miraculously dawned on him, he pulled out his fingers and kissed my tears away. "A little sacrifice for me…"

"Now, we enter heaven…" He spoke softly, as he spread my legs apart, raising my butt a bit, opening the entrance to our temporary high. He grunted as his arousal eased slowly in, me fitting him so perfectly and so tightly… The redhead couldn't control himself any longer as he rammed me from behind. I called out his name, in sheer pain…or pleasure? I don't know. I could feel his thick animal-like self in me, swimming in my juices, as I shrieked for dear life.

"You feel so tight, Ken," he whispered, pulling back halfway and pushing again.

Then somehow, he had reached the core of my desire, and the pain began to fade just as he had said. Lust had taken over me as I grinded my hips in rhythmic coordination with his.

"Can't ever get enough of you…" He was panting, with every thrust, filling me with all my needs.

"Yes… I'm yours…" I gasped, slipping my hand under him and stroking the throbbing length in time with his plunges. After that, he was running – sliding in and out of me in some kind of Jamaican beat, pumping and panting in our music, his hands clinging onto my buttocks for support.

"Shit, I'm coming…" He spat, groping for my throbbing erection. He started stroking quickly, stopping my breath for just a second. He pounded even harder, all the while caressing my length. I couldn't stop the wave of emotions sweeping me away; as I heard his satisfied roars and felt his hand complete my need. It was too much… and I climaxed hard, screaming out his name over and over. Suddenly, I felt him go rigid; his thrusts went faster and harder. Then, he was trembling, muscles tense, face flushed as he sprayed deep into me, filling me with sweet release… I could feel his hot ejaculation dripping down my legs, and his soft, barely recognizable groan… and I couldn't help but cry.

Aya slid out of me, tired and spent. But noticing the silver liquid flowing, he immediately cradled me in his arms. "Hush now, Ken… Was I too hard on you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to hurt…"

In spite of the hiccups and the hurting left, I grinned and managed to explain. "You don't have to be sorry, Aya. You were, yes, a bit hard on me…but the pleasure defeated the pain." I laughed softly and buried my head closer to him. "I cried because it had been perfect… so, so beautiful…"

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you, too," I replied, looking up at his dark mysterious loving eyes.

"Even beyond death?"

Silence pervaded the blissful moment. This was like making a deal with the devil. I faced his eyes, now glistening, and filled with confusion and disappointment… To hell with the devil!

I kissed him. Hard.

_Even beyond death…_


	6. Do You Love Me?

Chapter VI:Do You Love Me?

"_I Love you, Crawford… to the very last drop of breath in me."_

I kissed the picture of the Mastermind. He was the world to me now. The blood keeping me alive. Everything…everything…

Before, life was just monotonous. Nothing but shit. My existence had been driven by revenge and bloodlust all along. Until he came…

My mission has been completed, and now all I have to do is wait.

Sigh. I never imagined Yoji and Ken… I laughed. The memory of accidentally walking into Yoji's room to find the two Weiss kittens snuggling with each other came back to me. And they didn't even notice anything!

So we all share equal interests, huh? Maybe all assassins are gay.

But I cannot wait. I have to see Brad. I **need** him.

I ruffled my blonde hair and put on a trench coat over the white turtleneck Crawford gave me for my birthday. The day when he suddenly stole me from Weiss, hid with me in a dark alley and expressed his love for me. No, he didn't talk. He just kissed me like mad. Yes, that night I learned the difference between love and obsession. He was in love; I was in love…and obsessed.

I looked in the mirror and threw myself a kiss. _To Brad with love…_

………

"Harder…"

Moans.

"Yeah, that's it…"

Grunts.

Ah ah ah ah ah… "I'm coming!" …Ooh…

"Rub it in…"

Glass shattering. Couch squeaking. Screams…

_What the – ?_ I thought. _What's happening inside? Damn! What if my Bradley's hurt! Don't tell me the Schwarz mansion security has finally crumbled!_

I pounded at the door, all the while shrieking, "Crawford! Crawford! Open the door!"

In an instant, the noises stopped. Giggles… Footsteps…the door half-opened and Nagi's naked body welcomed me.

"Hey, Weiss boy!" he greeted, completely oblivious to my stunned stares. "Come in…"

"Where are the killers?" I asked, looking around for signs of a surprise attack.

"Shh…" Nagi whispered, putting a finger over his mouth, opening the door a wee bit wider.

I had a bad feeling about Nagi's nudity. He seemed quite…oily, and there was some kind of whitish gooey substance smeared on his mouth. I pushed the thought aside.

Anyway, I stepped in…only to find myself in the middle of a storm. No, a hurricane! Couches were turned, vases were broken; there were wet stuff everywhere. The place was hell broken loose!

"What happened here?" I asked, disgusted.

The boy just gave me a freaky smile and tilted his head, motioning for me to follow him as he ascended the stairs.

Elch! Schwarz sure is freaky! But I followed him anyway. Why is he acting as if nothing was wrong when everything was so frenzied?

"You'll never understand," Nagi said, as if reading my thoughts. No, he was.

Finally, we arrived before a great door, emblazoned with diamonds and onyx. This was The Room. I've heard about this room before – nothing but oblivion and the four of them…

Suddenly, the noises were back again… and louder this time. Clearer. Stronger.

"Do you know what day it is today, Omi?" Nagi asked me, his hand resting on the knob of the door.

"Uh… November 13…" I answered, unsure of myself.

"Yes," the other boy replied. "Friday the thirteenth…"

"So?"

"Celebrate with us…" While slowly stroking himself, Nagi opened the door…wide enough for me to see CHAOS – their so-called celebration.

I gasped, clutching my heart, feeling my knees go numb at the sigh of it all. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. Hurt surged through me. _No… he couldn't do this._

Tears stung my cheeks as I heard the taunting noises, as I saw the Truth.

But if this was the Truth, I'd better go back to living a life of Lies. Is this really the truth?

Or another of Schwarz's sick jokes?

Schuldig, pumping into Crawford, his long shaft easily gliding in and put… Farfarello, relishing the feel of Crawford's mouth engulfing him… My Crawford…in the middle of all this perversion!

Then, Farfarello noticed me and said, "C'mere, kid! Join us!"

Crawford took out his mouth and added, "Yeah, c'mere and I'll suck you to death." Then, he went back to his licking, not even bothering to be ashamed in front of me. Pig!

Schuldig didn't say anything. He was too absorbed in his climax. Nagi soon joined them, violently shoving his erection into Farfie's mouth.

I studied everything with a heavy heart. So this was life… this was the future I traded Aya's life for.

Dammit all!

I heard Crawford's cry. He was having an orgasm…with three other men. Three pigs!

I couldn't take it anymore. I forced my tears to stop, and I began to undress…

A/n: finally! After a long hibernation……tbc


	7. Curiosity Kills the Cat

Chapter VII:Curiosity Kills the Cat

ORGY LEADS TO MASSACRE

The headlines froze Weiss' blood. Schwarz was dead. Every single one of them.

They were found naked and bloody in their mansion. Obviously, an orgy had taken place and somehow, someone decided to quench his bloodlust.

This could have been good news but the realization that something so strong, even capable of wiping out Schwarz, couldn't escape them.

Who the hell could've murdered them?

"Reading Kritiker's report," Manx started. "I guess it is just right for us to be more cautious. This new enemy may not be who we think he is..." She cast Omi a lingering look.

"How do we know it's not Schreient?" Ken asked.

"We don't know if it's Schreient," Manx answered abruptly. "Believe it or not, guys... Kritiker has no lead... no idea whatsoever..."

"Oh..." Ken's voice trailed off. _Die Walkurie... could it be? But why?_

"Anyway, Schreient's a group of masochistic lesbians," Manx added, unconsciously stroking her butt. "They don't dig homosexual orgies..."

"How did you know?" Yoji asked teasingly.

"Ha!" Manx barked. "I'll be going now... and remember, keep your eyes open." She waved and climbed up.

Yoji let out a deep breath.

"You're right, Yoji," Ken remarked. "This is another burden on us."

"Sha, Ken!" Yoji objected. "I wasn't commenting on the murder. Serves Schwarz right after all!"

"Then why did you seem exasperated?"

Yoji sighed. "Even in the midst of all this commotion, Manx still turns me on!"

Ken chuckled, shaking his head. "Pervert..." He glanced at Omi. The boy had been quiet for the whole time. They didn't know he was thinking... _Perverts deserve to die._

Nobody noticed Omi's dark stare at Yoji.

_It's been two weeks since the slaughter. As much as I want to deny it, but my thirst for pig's blood has not yet been quenched._

_Pigs must die. Pigs are dirty dirty creatures, all muddy and sinful. Sinful blobs of fat, doing nothing but gorging on their selves. Useless stinking fuckers..._

_Gods! Pigs must die!_

_...But the kittens must not know...One of them seems to be growing a snout, though...I'd just have to torture the pig-kitten. Teach him a lesson or two..._

_Mother Cat seems to be having suspicions. I have a feeling she knows. Maybe it's time to hear the silence defeat the purrs._

_Love me tender...Love me sweet..._

Manx sang with the classic hit, soaping her elbows, trying to wash the stress away. A break, yes, that's what she wanted. Something's wrong with Kritiker... The info they've been giving her seems to be wrong. _How could a 15-year-old...? Well, I know I shouldn't be judgmental or anything...but the pieces don't seem to fit...And I know him, for God's sake... Ah, shit, TWILIGHT... You're still a mystery to me._

"O my darling, I love you andlniflagkghkhfg..." She soaked herself in the tub, gurgling to the tune, as her mind ticked. For some time now, Kritiker has been trying to solve the real cause of Schwarz's death... Not that it's a loss in the psycho department... It's just annoying how the killer left no trace at all, except for unidentified semen, which may have belonged to all of the four, combined during their, uh, intercourse.

Manx sank herself deeper in the bubble bath. _This killer must really be...I dunno...MORE EVIL? Who knows? But one thing's certain: he's very powerful... To think...that Crawford hadn't known this beforehand, Schuldig not reading bloodthirsty thoughts, and Nagi failing to keep "Twilight's" hands off him...and don't forget that Farfarello freak. Jeezus, he died! That loon can't just die like that. It'd take three-fourths of hell and heaven unified to topple him down..._

The redhead rose from the soapy water, wiping her soaked face. _Goddamnit! I can't believe he's Twilight... I just couldn't! _She was about to lean her head back when she noticed the silence. "That's weird... I don't remember turning off the gramophone."

Suddenly there was a sound... Soft and barely recognizable...

Meow...

Manx's brow met. _A cat?_

Meow meow...

_What the hell is a cat doing in my apartment! _She hurriedly stepped out of the tub, grabbing her trusty Angel Arms, not even bothering to dry her bloody mane.

She slightly opened the door and peered outside. Where's the damn cat?

"C'mon, kitty kitty kitty..." Manx teased, looking around for signs of movement.

Meow...

"Oi kitty..."

Meow meow...

...And from the darkness, a feline emerged; its ears pointed up, signifying its awareness that there's a human here somewhere.

Meow...

A smile played across Manx's lips, as she imprisoned the Abyssinian in her stare. She stood straight and got out of the bathroom, carefully hiding the pistol behind her.

"And who sent you here, kitty?" She asked softly.

The cat stopped licking its paw and gave her a calculating stare. Dark...and almost human.

As if it knew what she was thinking.

As if it so fuckingly knew everything.

"Why are you here, kitty?" Manx asked, kneeling on one slender leg, motioning the cat to come closer.

It gaped at her, as if trying to say, "What do you think of me? An idiot?" Nevertheless, by some strange force, the feline trod towards the naked girl with the red hair.

"Yeah, that's it... Don't be scared," Manx coaxed, squatting on the cold marble floor.

The cat finally reached her. It hopped onto her lap, walking around slowly, trying to find the perfect spot to rest its head on. It purred softly, satisfied with the comfort of his head on her thigh.

Manx caressed the cat's back, feeling the softness of the velvet fur on her palm. It had been a long time since she felt something like this before...

Her hand traveled up, gliding from its back to its neck and up to its fluffy ears. But just as she did so, the cat freaked out, shrieking loudly and convulsing uncontrollably.

"What the - "Manx tried to calm the cat, setting her gun aside, on top of a cabinet. "Oh shut up, you fucking cat!"

But the noise gradually increased. The temptation of taking Angel Arms and seeing the blood seep out of the animal almost captivated Manx. But the girl had to control herself. If she would lose it to a damn little kitten, how much more to a person? If she would react like this during a certain situation, she would not only lose her job, but her life as well.

A giggle floated in the air. _Too familiar, _Manx thought, as her head snapped in the direction of the unknown voice, diverting her attention.

"Oh, it's you!" Manx exclaimed, relieved at the sight of the person. For a while, she thought...

"Who else did you expect?" The visage replied, now caressing the calm purring feline.

Manx laughed at the irony of it. Silly of her! "You wouldn't believe wh -"

Manx's lips were silenced by the person's kisses. She squirmed under his surprisingly strong grasp; yet undeniably enjoying the feel of his experienced tongue giving life to her.

She caught her breath when he finished the kiss. "What was that for?" She asked, staring deep into his eyes, attempting to find Meaning. She wasn't expecting an answer.

He sat down and leered at Manx's glistening figure. The cat ran to his side, playfully nuzzling his hand. He clucked his tongue and teased, "You never changed at all."

The redhead snorted but didn't cover herself whatsoever.

"Why didn't you allow our relationship to continue, Manx?" The person asked, somewhat in a state of nostalgia.

"Relationship?" Manx almost spewed. She didn't expect this guy to create _relationships_.

"Whatever..." The guy rephrased.

"It's abnormal," Manx answered. "Sooner or later, it's going to end, anyway..."

"When?" He counterattacked, standing up.

None of them made a move. Manx was dumbstruck; he was waiting.

The guy shook his head, and whispered, "You don't even know."

"I tried... I really d -"

The redhead never got the chance to finish her sentence. She gasped, glaring at the person, then looked at the shot boring a hole through her chest, clutching it, somehow hoping it was all a fucking nightmare...and looking back at her murderer.

"So it's you..." Manx managed to say, writhing for Angel Arms. "It was fun while it lasted!" Her hands groped for the pistol...but her eyes widened at the sight of the killer twirling her baby in his gloved hands.

_The cat! It was the cat! _Her head throbbed painfully, as she fell on the tiled floor, painting it red.

She took a deep breath. _No... _And closed her eyes.

The Abyssinian purred.


	8. Are You There, God? It's Me, Ran

**Chapter VIII:Are You There, God? It's Me, Ran**

a/n: I owe the title to Judy blume, who is like one of the greatest authors in the world (for me)! okeiz, so this part is where God and Ran seals a deal. I don't know if Ran is Catholic, but I don't care coz I'm catholic… so this is my God.

……

"So why didn't you turn on the lights?"

Aya looked up, surprised and perplexed. _Somebody was talking… Somebody is actually talking in this god-forsaken place!_

"Aw…" The voice continued, footsteps heard in the background. "God-forsaken? I don't think so…"

Aya heard a snap… and light came bustling into the darkness, overpowering it and revealing a mint green oval room. Just a mint green oval room.

"I wondered why you didn't think of that," the voice came again. "I mean, it would be much more convenient. I know you kids think black is cool but running around in nothing is kinda boring…"

"Who are you?" Aya asked, oddly relieved. Somehow, this person gave him a sense of calmness…a heightened feeling. And weirdly, he seemed to trust this voice…even though he was only sure of one thing about him: This guy was a telepath.

"I'm the one they call God," the voice replied. This time, Aya was able to see him quite clearly.

"God?" Aya repeated, ogling at a middle-aged man with sideburns and an earring on his left ear. He was sporting a simple white t-shirt with the picture of a pig and the words "Pork Chop" on the front, flare pants cascading down to squeaky Nikes. _This man calls himself God?_ Aya thought, bewildered. _I must have gone to the other side!_

"Oh!" God chuckled. "Pardon the 'duds'… I was somewhere in Wisconsin helping this handsome young man get a job before the angels contacted me about a certain soul…" He looked at Aya straight in the eye with a smile. "And by the way," He added, frowning a little. "There is no such thing as the other side. Man just made it up!"

"But the Bible says…" interrupted Aya.

"Oh, so you do read the Bible!" God exclaimed, clasping His hands. Then, He frowned, "…or was it a research you did for a mission?"

Aya blushed. a/n: he blushed!

"No need to be embarrassed, Ran," God said. "I'm used to people forgetting me all the time… but I never forget them…you…because…" His voice trailed off. "Nah! Oh, forget it! We're going farther away from the topic!

"As I was saying, I'm not saying the Bible is completely wrong," He went on. "Sometimes people manipulate blahblahblah… The bottom line is: There is no other side besides this side. There is only one side, and the so-called other side is but a shadow… Evil? It doesn't reside in the other side, which doesn't even exist, because it is right here in the one side. It sprouted from the one side, lives in this one side, and can only die in still this sole side." Again, that smile.

Aya's mouth dried. His assassin-trained mind opened up to a whole new concept…that this EVIL is actually part of the package. Like a one-eyed doll in the midst of a hundred Barbies, or a bald troll, or a car with no wheels._ So what am I? Am I just a shadow? Am I even real?_ Aya pondered. _I've killed people for the good of the people but I've hurt as well as saved. What, am I some kind of sadistic hero? Good enough to face God even? If this man is God…_

**_I sense doubt still lingering in your head…_** God spoke to Aya through telepathy. **_But that's normal, knowing you were raised with caution of deceit and deception itself drilled in the very core of your system._**

**_For you, Ran, it had to turn that way. Life had already prepared a blueprint for your existence. The bad things come with the good, as I've said. How you separate them is the ultimate test. But you've proved some things that other people couldn't, and sacrificed a lot for people you don't know. That gives you a heart…and that made you pass… But that's not the reason why I've decided to meet you. No… I wasn't really impressed with the liters of blood you've wasted, and the thousands of tears I had to wipe off some child's cheek._**

_**A person like you, with your specific characteristics/ experiences/ beliefs, after death, just disappears in the darkness he has trapped himself in, mainly because of guilt. Remember the darkness, Ran? You created it. You believed that everything ends in death. Period!**_

**_But isn't it strange how you regained consciousness? …and brought back your memories even! A feat only a hundred souls had accomplished. The moment you did, my angels called me. It seemed as if something was holding you back._**

"Guilt?" Aya finally piped in.

"I thought you'd never speak," God sighed, smiling.

"I'm used to telepaths," Ran explained, returning the smile.

"Oh, yeah!" God remembered, scratching His head. "That orangey-haired guy, right? Is that group still in their artificial black hole or something?"

Ran laughed. God was not who he projected Him to be. He had imagined hundred of yards of white cloth, and a beard as snowy and long as Gandalf's Lord of the Rings. God had transcended his expectations. "So was it guilt?"

"No, it wasn't!" God uttered, puzzled.

"It wasn't?"

God shook His head. "It wasn't…"

Silence. _There's something deeper to this,_ Aya assumed, his mind automatically shifting to analysis as he was taught to. But he shut it down. _It's obvious God doesn't want me to know what it is. He must have a reason…_

"I was surprised why you gave up…" God spoke again, His smile lopsided. "It was pretty pathetic, and that was the time I felt I had to see you personally. Did you know you were fully capable of pumping life into yourself?" He twisted His face. "Although that would cause ME problems since you alive again would mean a newborn baby dead…" His face lightened up. "So thank Myself that didn't happen!"

Aya's heart was heavy. He was confused, pleased, irritated all at the same time. He was caught between following God's design or his heart's desire: to be back home.

"That's why I'm lending you this…" From out of nowhere, a blue card appeared in God's hand, and He handed it to Aya.

Aya's face broke as he read it. "A borrower's card? You want me to read books? God, you're confusing me! I don't need to go to some library at this time!"

"Hush…" God comforted the frustrated boy, conjuring a sofa for them to sit on. He clarified, "You will need that if you want to borrow someone's life for the meantime…"

The redhead gasped in disbelief. "You're giving me another chance?"

"Something like that…" God answered, grinning. "Until you're strong enough to let go…"

Aya couldn't conceal the happiness bursting from within, and he hugged God tightly for trusting in him.

_**I've always trusted you, Ran…**_

"I won't disappoint you…" Aya whispered as tears of joy began to flow, ignoring the nagging feeling of leaving behind something far precious than "home".

……

Time froze as sunshine seeped through the mint green oval room. It was as it had been before. As it had always been…

But there was something missing.

…And Aya knew that missing thing would remain as it is. Lost somewhere…only to be found until someone will seek it.

_**You've disappointed me, Ran…**_

This was God wearing a blindfold. The God the Babylon Tower had faced… The God Sodom and Gomorrah had defied…

Aya hung his head. He was guilty, and he didn't deny it.

_**I thought that by sending you back, you would see Life in a different point of view, through the eyes of someone who understood because he had passed through it all. Not that you haven't… But I expected that you would realize that it was your time and move on, as your friends would have had if you hadn't entered their lives again… I guess I expected too much.**_

Ran bit his lip hard as the image of Aya and Weiss floated in his mind. Little Omi, playful Yoji, sweet Ken… my Aya.

**_You do know the consequences of your actions, don't you? You know what may happen; you know what will happen…_**

Aya nodded gravely, but faced God although he couldn't see him. Bravely, he responded, "I am sorry…but I didn't regret it. It would still be the same things I would do if I had been alive."

_**BUT YOU'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE!**_

For the first time, Aya was afraid, petrified down to his bones. He was scared of this other face of God. But the truth just stumbled out of his mouth unexpectedly!

**_I see you're still trapped in its clutches… You have been weak. But I cannot blame you. Revenge is undeniably stronger than you could control. It has taken over you. Yes, Ran… it was your thirst for vengeance that held you back. You could never have peace if you won't fight the urge. You would be merely a wandering soul…_**

Aya sighed hopelessly. _I have nowhere else to go…_

_**I am still willing to forgive you, Ran. All you have to do is ask for it. Free yourself from that grudge and come to me… I am always here for you.**_

The God Aya first met was back. The tears never stopped gushing. God loved him for whoever he was, no matter what… God erased all his misgivings, loving him without asking for anything in return… God loved him with a love he couldn't measure…a love so great he was too ashamed to accept or face.

"I am not yet ready," Aya confessed.

_**I will be waiting…**_

Ran knew God was smiling.

……


	9. Incubus

**Incubus a.k.a. I Sold My Soul To The Devil**

Warm silent nights

Of Chinese tea and Snapdragon…

Time spent on

Idle chatter and

Murmurs of Life and Love and Death.

I close my eyes

And hear the sound of your breath

And for a moment,

I die.

In my tongue,

I taste the bitterness of chocolate;

And cringe

At the smell of Guilt…

Me – trapped forever in that xanthic sky

The emotions flood within me –

As I feel the pleasure in pain.

Frost

Brushes against my skin,

Trickling down my face,

Leaving a trace of red

As I watch the grotesque smiles of angels slain.

Embrace silent nights

Of Chinese tea and Snapdragon…

Hold my hand

And see the light

Warm kisses by the crackling fire

Keep me alive

Keep me dancing to

The sonata

Of blood clashing with blood

Only for tonight.

Only for tonight.

c9 a/n: hmmm...i feel as if a poem fits the mood in this particular part,

where everyone seems to be on the verge of hysteria...u

somehow, the poem is the POV of all the four of them...

just dig into it...u

i love it when readers get the chance to actually think for themselves.uu

btw, my incubus isn't brutal.

it's not the "thorned cock" or "icy dick of the devil" kind of crap. Uu

so whatcha think? hate it or love it, justreview!


	10. One Last Time

A/N: Warning! Extremely graphic yaoi you-know-what scenes…whew! Thank god this time I remembered to change the rating! I had to write this part to stabilize Aya and Ken's love or whatever okay? And this preps the killing scenes later on! (yeah! Gore!)

**Chapter X:One Last Time**

It all came too fast, too suddenly. The torrent of anguish blasting into our once-placid lives left another scar into our already-marred hearts.

_Body found dead…three days ago…Manx…_

"Suicide?" Yoji asked in despair when he heard the news.

"I don't know…" I replied, softly. Unfortunately, I was the one who received Kritiker's sad report.

"Twilight…" Omi mumbled loud enough for us to hear, slamming the door as he headed to the privacy of his room.

"Omi!" I called after him, knowing I wouldn't triumph anyway. The boy was getting even more hard-headed and losing his cool as the days passed.

Yoji's eyes followed Omi's exit, carrying a pain and longing for the kid I couldn't decipher. I passed it off for pity. "I didn't know Omi was this affected," I started, starting to clean the counter. "I guess Manx really served as Omi's mother figure…Poor kid!"

Yoji remained quiet, fidgeting with a few buds here and there. Weird, since he was more of the joker, the optimist, in the team.

Déjavu suddenly seized me, and I couldn't stop the same emotions flooding back. Days spent on useless daydreams and nights wasted on countless tears as Aya's memory continuously gnawed at me. It had been quite a while since that night we had made love… I know borrowing was all Aya could do – borrowing Yoji's body and borrowing the Big Boss's time. It actually hurt more saying goodbye to him all over again. But he had promised that he will return…and being the shithead that I am, I believed in him.

Silently, I closed the shop, and walked to my room. I hated the stench of Death… I may have grown accustomed to it since it was part of our job…but familiarity couldn't alter my disgust towards that complicated enigma called dying.

"Where are you going?"

I halted just before my door, noticing only now that Yoji had followed my tracks. I faced him and said, "I want to find solace…"

Yoji took a step towards me. I held out a hand just in time to stop him. Quickly, I entered my room, hoping he got the hint. Yoji was fun to be with. He lifted up everyone's spirits with his quirky smiles and tales of "conquest"… But he wasn't who I needed now.

But the blonde had barged into my room, angrily shouting, "You're not the only one who's hurt, Ken… Don't be selfish!"

"I want to mourn…" I calmly said, turning my back to him.

But he seized me, cradled me in his arms, and whispered in my ear, "Then let's mourn together…"

It was only then that all my defenses crumbled; my "reserved" shield shattered. I buried myself in his chest, wetting him with tears that wouldn't cease flowing. "It's so difficult now…" I mumbled between hiccups.

"Not really…" Yoji opposed. "It's all monotonous bullshit."

I softly laughed, glancing up at him…only to shock myself out of my briefs (as if I wear them).

His eyes crinkled when he smiled – one jade, the other amethyst. "Surprised?"

I groped for words but they wouldn't come out. I stumbled back, not quite sure of this unnatural phenomenon before my very eyes. Not that I hadn't experienced this before… it's just that the last time…I saw Yoji as Aya. Now, I see them both in one body!

"Don't be afraid, Kenken…" Yoji/Aya soothed me, taking my mildly shaking hand.

"I-uh…I'm not, Yoji…" I hesitantly said, slowly slipping out of his grasp. "Or Aya?" I added quickly.

Yoji/Aya chuckled, now gripping my arm a little bit stronger. "I couldn't take control of him completely this time… But it's still me…"

"Although I hear you, it's Yoji I see…"

"And?" Yoji/Aya asked, guiding me into a corner. No, _trapping_ me…

I sighed in retreat. No sense playing around with him. I confessed, "I feel as if Yoji's eye is watching me…it's like riding a guilt trip…"

"But you're ashamed now?" Yoji/Aya questioned in a cocky sort of way. "Need I remind you that this is the same scenario in Mama Mia's restroom?" He was pinning me to the wall, crushing my body beneath his heavy weight. "You had almost given in, then…"

_That was different!_ I wanted to scream at him and spit at his oh-so-goddamn-beautiful face for thinking what he was thinking. How could he, even for a second, think that…? Well, let him think that way!

I turned my face to the side, ignoring his remark. Shit, Ken! Don't cry…don't you even dare! Don't t –

I sighed in abrupt pleasure and utter surrender as Aya turned my face back at him, attacking me with a wild, searing kiss. I gasped in his mouth as our tongues made contact, releasing a jolt of electricity that made me jerk. I felt his velvety wetness delving mine, and the anger that had burned in me a while ago melted instantaneously. _I love Aya…and damn him! I want him right here, right now!_

At the wrong time, he raised his lips from mine and grinned, a bit wickedly. "Was that Yoji?"

All I could do was whimper. _Come back to me! Come back in me…_

Aya pushed his body even closer to me, purposely spreading my legs apart…and the bulge throbbing in between was impossible to ignore. "Now… does this feel like Yoji?"

"Aya," I breathed, closing my eyes in carnal ascent. I encircled my arms around his neck, somewhat afraid that if I don't, I'd lose him again… Not to mention, my knees were killing me and sooner or later, my whole body would give away.

His mouth continued to relish mine, his tongue probing and discovering flavors I never even knew was within me. Our heavy breathing mingled as we both intoxicated ourselves in worship. His touch reached my neck, lapping at it with eagerness, and I, the submissive lover, urged him on.

"What do you wish for, Ken?" Yoji/Aya said softly, his lips grazing back up my lips, then my cheeks, my eyes, my forehead, and back to my quite swollen lips.

"Aya!" I gasped, eyes still closed, clutching at him protectively. Sorry, Manx, but I couldn't afford to lose him again. "Aya Aya Aya Aya…"

Yoji/Aya cupped my chin, holding me tightly by the waist with the other arm, and whispered, "Open your eyes now, sweet little angel…"

Taking the time, my eyelids fluttered open; and witnessing the power of the Big Boss, tears welled in my eyes. There was no mistaking the tuft of red hair…the pale skin, the sharp features…those damn sexy lilac eyes. "Aya! How…"

The redhead silenced me with more of his kisses…more of the touches that consumed me in a way only he can…more of that love I couldn't contain, which flooded my whole being…maybe even too much than I could ever offer.

I could feel Aya edging away from me, and I whined at the loss. I looked at him and found a hunger with such intensity, I bet, radiated for miles. He started to unbutton my polo shirt despite my weak pleas of protest…eyes boring into me, persuading me to give in.

"Aya…" I started to object, although obviously enjoying the gust of cold air slapping against my skin. "Are you sure? I mean, we were supposed to mourn in honor of Manx's passing…"

Aya stopped what he was doing, and gazed into me. Then, he replied, "Manx wouldn't want us to be sad…and knowing that strong-willed bitch, she'd understand…" He paused, eyelids lowering. "I don't know when He would take me back…never really mentioned when…"

The only sound I heard was my pounding heart. No! It's too early! Aya and I haven't even spent much time together. Our rendezvous had all been swift moments of unspoken words and devotion expressed only through glances and touches. _We have to use every second of our time…_ and I comforted him with a passionate embrace. "Do not leave me again…" I pleaded, knowing deep inside, one day, he will…whether we like it or not.

Gently, Aya guided me to the bed, laying me down as if I was made of porcelain. He peeled off his clothes (Yoji's, actually), and gave me one of those rare smiles of his…the ones he only used at the peak of bloodlust, for his sister, and now, in the middle of our lovemaking as he delighted at the sight of me, anticipating his next move…ready for whatever it may be.

Hovering over me, he expertly unclothed me, kissing every inch of my exposed skin, all the while rocking his hips against mine. It was all he had to do to release everything I had hidden. He began running his hands along my sides, sending goosebumps on my skin. He raised my arms above my head, and using his oh-so-sweet tongue, traced a path from my navel up my rock-hard nipples. I moaned again and again at the feeling of hot liquid lolling against those precious tiny gems. His tongue made slow sensual circles around a nipple while he simultaneously pinched the other. Then, my body convulsed when he began to suck them alternately, as if following some kind of exotic pattern.

He was about to go lower, all the way down until I fought him, freeing myself and shifting our positions where I dominated over him.

"Now it's my turn to enslave you, you little fuck-fuck!" I exclaimed, not regarding how completely slutty I sounded. I slid closer to him, straddling him to my desired angle (180° if possible). I blushed and rephrased, "I mean, let me give you a taste of your own medicine…"

Horny amusement replaced the shock which colored Aya's face. He slacked off, snuggling to his comfort, way prepared than I was.

Hesitantly, I grasped his long hard shaft, licking my lips as the thought of vanilla flooded my senses. Without further ado, my hot mouth enveloped him, teasing him with licks and tugging at his balls with small bites. Aya groaned in sheer bliss, putting a leg over my head, pressing down gently, driving himself deeper. In a swift motion, I sucked him hard, feeling the tip of his manhood at the back of my throat, threatening to be swallowed.

He could feel the white heat flowing from his balls to his dick, twitching in my mouth, seconds away from release… and then he climaxed, pulling at my hair, screaming my name as I slurped milky Double Dutch-flavored love, nuzzling the two dangling morsels.

I looked up at him questioningly; his cum streaming down my chin. _Well?_

The redhead was panting, still short of breath, but leering. The little kid was growing up… "Better than I prayed for…"

My spirits soared. _Aya loved me! Aya l –_ My thoughts were interrupted in mid-sentence as my lover unexpectedly exchanged places with me. "But there's still a lot more to learn…" he remarked, lying on top of me. "I want to see your lust-induced eyes when I take you, sweet Kenken…"

I shuddered, eyes widening in comprehension. Flashes of his taut manhood, those slick fingers, of our first night passed before my eyes… I sighed deeply and grinned lazily, yearning for him inside me. _Take me now, Aya…or whenever you want to…_

Aya beamed in silent understanding. Unable to stop his emotions any longer, he stuck a lubed finger into my spread ass, caressing and stretching the soft flesh.

"More…" A throaty plead escaped my lips, making Aya even harder. The redhead dipped two more fingers consecutively, rubbing faster, seeking that heavenly spot… _As if that was hard to find…_ Aya mused, loving the sound of gurgling cries. _Ken's volume will direct me to where it is…_

Yes, he found it, almost tempted to finger me until my release. Slipping his hands under my squirming buttocks, he slowly entered me…almost sliding out because of the incredible tightness resembling that of a virgin. Control was lost as he began to thrust… Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! …Thrusting with all his might as our juices mixed into one.

I moved in rhythm with him, encircling his waist with my legs, pushing him closer, making soft yelps of passion. I stiffened in spasmodic jerks as I felt Aya's arousal slide in and out of me…pushing into my very core.

"Ooh…This…feels so…mind-blowing, Ken…" Aya panted, grinding his hips to intensify our already-heightened emotions.

Our cries became louder and louder, gradually turning into a beautiful duet only lovers could understand.

As much as Aya wanted it to last, he felt the clutches of orgasm grip him…his balls began to tingle and tighten…signs that he was about to come. He sought my hardness, sighing at the feel of it throbbing in his hands.

"Aya…"

He stroked my erection, teasingly slow at first and then speeding up like some kind of crescendo. He shoved faster and deeper, more savage than a wild beast…and I loved every minute of his penetration.

Fervor was spilling over… I lost myself in climax as it all burst out from me…my hot seed wetting both of us. Aya followed suit, bringing me to a kind of afterclimax state as he released everything, coating my insides with cum, convulsing uncontrollably, torn by desire.

My eyes closed by themselves, reminiscing the sweet moment. My mind rewinding our love over and over…mastering the face of my beautiful Aya, mouth agape, cheeks flushed, in rapture.

Aya kissed me, inviting me to an embrace I know would last forever. I cuddled closer, watching his still-heaving chest through insanely-drugged eyes. Aya was like a drug…better even. But his love surpasses every high, even the state of Nirvana…

……

Omi's POV

Alone…I am all alone now…

Crawford is dead. Schwarz is dead. Aya is dead. Manx is dead. Ken is helplessly controlled and will surely be dead. Yoji is… I know I had done a lot of unforgivable things in this rotten life of mine. Maybe this was what they call karma…and if this was karma, I'm truly sorry I even tried.

Alone…I am all alone now…

…and this is all Twilight's fault.

He will die. It's his turn now.

……

"Ken?" Out of the blue, Aya asked me, "How many times have I told you I loved you?"

I smiled and cuddled against our still entwined bodies. "Let's see… a hundred? No! A thousand times!"

He gave me a sneaky smile. "Make that a thousand and one…" He rolled on top of me, locking his arms around my sweat-bathed body…and said, "I love you, Ken."

Without waiting for me to answer, his lips reclaimed mine, sending me to another cruise to paradise. _I love you, Aya…_ I could feel, hear, savor that love…love that even Death couldn't destroy. _You hear that, Death! You tried and you never could destroy our love! And you never will!_

With just a kiss, I knew everything about my bitchy little Aya… I could feel his growing excitement, his overflowing passion… and pain…

Pain?

Aya's guttural scream snapped me back to reality…and the sight of blood was too much to bear. Instantly, Aya jumped off the bed, out of my arms, to face the sick fuck who stabbed him in the back, body positioned in defense, ready for combat…

"How many times do we have to do this again?" Aya hollered upon seeing the attacker who seemed unperturbed nevertheless.

My cries were hollow as the sight of Aya's assailant crushed my heart with no greater terror. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear Death's vile laughter mocking me a second time around…

……

A/N: Whew! Read and review please! )


	11. Only Aged 18 and Above

A/N: Thought I died, eh? Well, I'm back and better than ever with a brand spanking new chapter! Don't know if I still got the magic. All I can say is, enjoy. )

**Chapter XI: Only Aged 18 and Above**

What have I gotten myself into now?

I knew Aya would need my body in times like these. In times his Desire would consume him. And being the helpful (and horny) friend that I am, I let him borrow my body. Besides, my heart aches with pity and joy seeing how much seeing Aya made Ken so happy, and vice versa.

Aya had made me happy too. Not in _that_ way, of course. He'd helped me with some of my _concerns_. And I will be indebted to him 'til infinity.

See, I've fallen hopelessly and too, too deeply for little Omi, and I've been keeping it to myself for so long now. I don't want to come out like some pedophile or something. But I also know, even without him admitting or saying anything, that he is fucking drowning in love with Crawford. Crawford, of Schwarz. Our ENEMY. I suspected it the moment he came home after Crawford "kidnapped" him on his birthday. My suspicion was confirmed after I accidentally saw the BRAD burn on his left butt cheek, and everytime his face would flush when we were given Schwarz missions. I knew those kinds of looks.

One thing Omi didn't know, though was that he was just another of Crawford's pastimes. They come, they enjoy, they go. Some die, some move on, the rest turn to bitchboys. And I didn't want my Omi changed. In any way.

So first, I was thinking, I had to get rid of Schwarz, especially Brad.

Sure I couldn't kill them. I was not Superfuckingman, if you've noticed. But Aya – he was _supernatural_. But no. He wouldn't do it. Even if I told him about Omi and Crawford. Just said no, and then never spoke to me for several days.

Then this one day, Omi went somewhere. "Party and stuff," he said. But I knew better, and I followed him.

To Schwarz mansion. Surprise, surprise.

The moment he stepped in the house, I sat under a tree, across the gates, and lit a cigarette.

And then another.

And another, and another.

And as the nicotine scorched my lungs for like the umpteenth time, I was thinking again that I would kill Crawford. Should kill him. Even if I couldn't. Right now.

I dropped the stick on the ground and crushed it beneath my shoes, imagining for a second that it was Brad Crawford's dick.

Stick dick… Get it? Stick dick! Hahaha!

But when I got there, someone had already beaten me to the meat. I actually smiled when I saw him, curled up in a corner, head bowed, body stained with blood and cum. He was shivering in the darkness and up close, I saw the tips of his fingers and toes were a chilling icy blue.

"Omi…"

The trembling stopped, and slowly, he lifted his head. I felt as if my heart would burst as those sad baby blues stared wide-eyed at me, tears welling in the corners. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't fucking control myself. I just had to kiss him.

And he kissed me back.

But that was it. I brought him home, bathed, clothed and fed him. Tried my best not to be such a perv even if it was killing me too. Shared a joke or two, as if nothing happened. I didn't question him any further. I just knew, that he was hurting inside.

---------

"How many times do we have to do this again?"

"As long as you're in my way," came Omi's throaty reply. "…Aya."

Aya looked at the boy through Yoji's eyes. "I am in your way? In what way, have I been in your way? Tell me, Tsukiyuno."

---------

Now, Manx here, she knew all about Omi and Brad. Didn't care shit about it. Thought it was romantic, even. The whole in-love-with-your-enemy –slash– Stockholm bullshit scene. Until Schwarz died.

And I saw how she glanced at Omi's direction for a second too long, and knew that somehow she knew a little bit.

I decided that the Mother Cat should be silenced, then. Yet, I couldn't get why she had been screaming, "It was the cat! The cat!", as if those words would give her immortality or something. Besides, I was the one who pulled the trigger. Aya-in-the-Disguise-of-an-Abysinnian-Cat merely licked her pussy for distraction. Pun intended.

Looking in my Omi's enraged sapphires, I thought of what could have been happening right now, if I had not sent Manx to hell, if I had not welcomed Aya back, if I had not fallen for Omi.

_Yoji._


End file.
